


Age

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, I'm sorry this was not meant to do this but i kept thinking and it happened, Sad, emotional hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Pearl and Sheena discuss ages.





	

It was a very nice summer day, laying on the beach. Sheena had brought a blanket and spread it across the sand for them to share. The breeze was blowing, kissing their skin as they lay in the sun. Sheena was on her stomach, looking out at the waves, and Pearl was laying on her back, looking up at the sky. Sheena looked from the ocean to Pearl. The sun made her hair shimmer, and she looked so peaceful in that moment. She must have felt Sheena’s gave, however, because she soon looked over. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sheena said. She lifted her hand, cupping Pearl’s cheek. Her thumb lightly traced Pearl’s jawline, sloping up and ghosting over her bottom lip. “It’s mesmerizing.” Pearl’s cheeks turned blue, eliciting a smile from Sheena that Pearl quickly returned. 

Pearl sat up, taking Sheena’s hand in both of hers. The happy smile on her face would have been hidden from view if Sheena hadn’t been lying down. Sheena shifted so that she was sitting, facing Pearl. “Sometimes it feels surreal, to have you here,” she said. She looked from Sheena’s hand to her face, her smile still there, shining brightly from both her face and her eyes. “Almost as if you’re just a hologram. I could make you disappear in an instant. It’s all so new.”

Sheena grinned, shaking her head. “We’ve been dating for months, Pearl.” Their eyes met, and a question flitted through Sheena’s thoughts. “How long were you with Rose?”

Pearl shrugged. “I’m not sure. We never had an official starting date, like you and I do.” She looked out to the sea. “She started talking to me before the rebellion, of course. So I knew her for, oh, nearly a thousand years. Once the scouting trip to Earth had been completed, Rose Quartz gems came into existence. Not long after that, Rose…well, something happened with one of Pink Diamonds projects and Rose changed.” Pearl felt her chest expand. “She started talking to me, and eventually I joined her cause, became a rebel. Sometime after that, after I was able to declare my own wants and say no to things, she…we…” Pearl blushed, still looking out to the water. “And from then until Greg, we were fine.” 

“You, uh, really did love her, didn’t you?” 

Pearl’s head snapped back, looking at Sheena. Her tone hadn’t sounded quite as happy as it had before. She was looking down, not meeting Pearl’s gaze. “I did.” She reached out, taking Sheena’s hand. “I love you, too.” Her mind scrambled, looking for something to say. “It…I…Sheena, please, look at me.” She complied, looking up at Pearl. “I adore you. You are…” Again, Pearl’s words left her. She took a deep breath, taking Sheena’s face into both of her hands. “You are just as loved. You are just as important.” 

Sheena swallowed. “It’s just…sometimes I wonder if you take our relationship as seriously as I would like to.” 

“I do. I plan to spend as much of our lives together as we can. I would love to take you into space, even. Once I’m able to get a fully functioning suit for you, I have grand plans. Maybe a short jaunt, just around your solar system.”

“Pearl,” Sheena said, clutching Pearl’s hand. “That would take a lifetime.”

“Just a few scant years, maybe a decade, provided my calculations are correct. Nothing to be worried about. Perhaps a small adjustment to the technology once we get back but… what is it?” Pearl was confused at Sheena’s shaking head, at her sad smile, at the watery shine in her eyes. 

Sheena looked up at Pearl, her mouth coming into a tight line, shaking her head. “Pearl, at best I live to be 80 or 90. That…that would be so much of my life, floating around up in space. With you, yeah, but…what about my friends? Or Steven? Or just…”

Pearl licked her lips. “I’m sorry,” she said. Suddenly she wasn’t able to see clearly, everything was blurry. “I…I forget how little time humans have. I…” Her hands clutched into fists as tears started to run down her cheeks. “Maybe we can expand the human life. I could…I could…”

“Oh,” Sheena opened her arms, welcoming Pearl into the space, “oh, my star girl, I’m sorry, too.” They sat there, holding each other, for a long time. They didn’t speak, simply sat and enjoyed the others presence. 

Eventually, Sheena shifted away. “I forget you’re so old, sometimes. It’s okay.” She looked back out over the water, where the sun was sitting. “Why don’t you tell me a story, from way back then?” 

As Pearl nodded, Sheena laid back. Pearl moved so that she was beside Sheena, her head on her chest. She took Sheena’s hand, locking their fingers together. “About, oh, three thousand years ago, we were travelling. We had the temple, of course, but the world was much harder to traverse back then than it is now, and while the warp pads helped immensely, we still needed other modes of travel at times.” She spoke easily, the words slipping from her mouth. She didn’t even have to properly think about them. Instead, she breathed in Sheena’s scent, doing her best to lock it into her memory forever. “We were in the far east, looking for a corrupted gem, when Amethyst decides she’s going to play a prank…”

They stayed that way for hours. By the time they made it up the short walk and into the house, the moon was high in the sky and they’ve moved out of the incoming tide more times than they care to admit. Sheena went into the bathroom to change out of her swimming suit, and Pearl sat on the couch, her hands folded in her lap. 

She can hear Steven snoring slightly as he sleeps in the bed above her in the loft. The soft pad of feet draws her attention to Sheena, holding a plastic bag with her beachware. “You okay, babe?” 

Pearl just looks at her. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? It will be nice, to have you here when you wake up.”

Sheena sat beside her, holding her hand. “You’re really just realizing what this means, aren’t you?” Pearl closes her eyes and looks to the side, nodding. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t,” Pearl practically growls the words out. “It’s going to be terrible. Just like being without Rose. Only…” she turns and looks at Sheena. “Only worse, because now it won’t just be one but two and…” She pulls herself away from Sheena, leaning forward and putting her elbows on her knees. “There isn’t anything I could do to stop it. I could have, with Rose, if I had really tried. I only have the option of losing you.” 

“I’m sorry, Pearl. Maybe we shouldn’t have…”

“No!” Pearl looks at her, tears in her eyes, but she’s holding them back. “I want to be with you, I love you, I just…” Her arms wrap around Sheena and she presses herself as close as she can. “I just am going to miss you so much.”

Sheena sighed, wrapping her arms around Pearl. She found a blanket has made its way onto the table somehow, and she laid back, gently pulling Pearl with her, and covering them. “It’s okay. I’ll be here tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
